fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 300
The Historia of the Dead is the 300th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 23rd episode of the 2018 series. Jacob unleashes his true anger after Lucy and Natsu thwart his initial plans. Eventually, he targets the other members trapped in his alternate dimension. Meanwhile, the Hargeon battlefield is littered with old faces from the past by Neinhart's hand. Summary After reporting the defeat of nearly half of the Spriggan 12, Invel commands the Alvarez troops to begin their advance towards Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Jacob continues to overpower Natsu and Lucy using Stealth while Happy and Mavis watch in horror. However, before he could could kill all the trapped Mages in his Transport, Lucy informs about his comrade, Brandish, being trapped in there as well. After he frees her and her subordinate Marin Hollow, Lucy quickly dons her Star Dress: Gemini Form to copy Marin's Rules of the Area and nullify Jacob's Magic, freeing all of the Fairy Tail Mages, much to Jacob's shock. Enraged, Makarov throws Jacob out of the guild, with Natsu quickly after him, allowing the Dragon Slayer to unleash his full strength outside of the guildhall, defeating the Shield of Spriggan with Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, completely evaporating the nearby lake. After the battle, Natsu, Lucy and Happy come to thank Brandish, who has willingly returned to her cell, for curing Natsu's tumor earlier, only to be warned of the coming August and the terror that comes with him. With the Magic Radar jammed, the Mages are left waiting while they repair their guild. Downstairs, Mavis leads Cana to Fairy Heart's basement, explaining that, through the earlier battle, she deduced a plan to defeat the Black Mage, but it will first require them to break the First Master's body free from the Resurrection Lacrima by destroying her current Thought Projection using Fairy Glitter, much to Cana's astonishment. At the northern borders, Gajeel's team manage to locate the enemy's advancing army where they find, much to their horror, members of both Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus defeated and crucified. Back at Hargeon, Jellal, Erza and Kagura arrive on board the invading armada, where they are attacked by non-other than Simon. As Kagura tries to approach her fallen brother, Jellal stops her, claiming it to be a fake. This prompts Neinhart, the last remaining Shield in the southern front, to correct him, revealing it to be a creation from their own hearts, given life by his own Magic, Historia of the Dead. As Simon dissipates, Kagura tries to attack but is stopped once again by Jellal, causing Neinhart to blast the two through the ship into the seafloor. Erza is then attacked by both Ikaruga and Azuma, overpowering the Fairy Queen, until they are joined by Kyôka, much to Erza's dismay. As he continues to boast about the beauty of his creations, Neinhart summons multiple Historias all over the town against the various Mages, literally bringing back their pasts before them, before commanding them to continue entertaining him. Having reluctantly saved an unconscious Jellal from drowning, Kagura hesitates but eventually makes her decision and gives a CPR to her brother's killer, urging him to live. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Jacob Lessio (concluded) *Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi & Jellal Fernandes vs. Neinhart (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned The Twins, Gemini ** ** * |Regurusu}} * * |Ēra}} * *Copy Magic *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * |Wōtā}} * * *Blast Magic * * * ** Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} ** **Gemini Form * * |Aisu Gaizā}} * * * * |Rāmusu Shīka}} * Abilities used *Hand-To-Hand Combat * * * * |Doragon Fōsu}} Weapons used *Staff * * * *Sword Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Magic **Gate of the Twins Key * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Additional dialogue from Simon in confrontation with Erza, Jellal and Kagura. **Natsu mispronouncing on Brandish's name. *When Marin confronts Gemini in Marin's appearance, Gemini copies after his words. In the manga, Gemini in Marin's image didn't repeat what Marin said to thank Jacob. *In the manga, Gemini states they will disappear after using Rules of the Area as Marin. In the anime, Happy asks Lucy that Gemini will disappear after using Rules of the Area. *In the manga, Vijeeter says that the guildhall would be destroyed if Natsu went full power. In the anime, Romeo says it. *In the manga, Jet and Droy comment about Natsu evaporating the lake. In the anime, Cana, Warren, Max and Romeo say it. *Mirajane's attire differs in the anime compared to the manga. *When Lisanna prepares to fight in the Northern part of Fiore, she's not in her Animal Soul: Bunny form in the anime. *In the manga, when Mirajane sees the defeat of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus mages by the Alvarez army, she utters Yukino's name. However, in the anime, Levy says Yukino's name instead. *Some scenes of the Alvarez army carrying the defeated Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus mages are omitted: **Yukino does not a collar with a chain around her neck. **Some soldiers of the Alvarez army do not look up Jenny's skirt. **Lisanna did not mention about Jenny and the others being defeated in the anime. *Yukino's outfit is slightly torn in the anime compared to the manga. *Jenny's hairstyle is shown long in the anime instead of short in the manga. *Kagura stares down Jellal while the trio skip from ship to ship to encounter Neinhart in the anime. In the manga, she looks down Jellal while running through the boardwalk. *When Kagura tries to confront Neinhart, Jellal stands in front of her in the anime. In the manga, Jellal yells to Kagura to stop from behind. *A scene of Toby and the other mages being taken out by Ur's Historia is omitted in the anime where they are not shown frozen in her Ice Make magic. *Keyes' examination of Neinhart's Historia of the Dead is extended and said over each Historia encounter, given that some dialogue between the targets and the targets' Historia are omitted. These dialogues are later inputted on Episode 301. Navigation Category:Episodes